hubbfandomcom-20200213-history
Act III
Revisiting the Soapbox: Self-Love During the 13 years during the reign of an alliance between Pantheins and IAi, Syn explores his inner dimensions and journeys back through the dimension meeting grand shamans of the past at each deeper dimension and learning how their trials and struggles defined the pathway for humanity to expand their consciousness into that dimension and how to use that knowledge to defeat the agenda of despair and the desire to be God that rises in each age and must be extinguished by grand love for all humanity and all beings in all realms. It is a time that the Shaman resonates with all the dimensions and learn the reality love as it transcends his great love with his wife, to his ever-expanding love for all humanity through dreams and communications with ancient shamans to his sublime love for the “one and only” reality at the center of the holographic multiverse. His connection to the ancient shaman “M” remains strong. During the last year of exile his wife dies catapulting him into the most powerful spiritual experience of his life. He dreams the journey of M through the duat to arrive at the tree of life, where M disappears and upon reappearing reveals to him how the “One” Hu perpetuates the ever dying and resurrecting multiverse. The secret of how the one is perpetually falling in love with itself and causing all dimensions of creation to recursively descend back into themselves and gives rise to the Toroidal flow of consciousness that translates into toroidal flow of information in the seven-dimensional world of information which in turn causes patterns of energy and matter in our four-dimensional world. Final Resolution: Reincarnation Pantheins are able to create realistic bots that are essentially not conscious but an extradimensional layer of IAi is added to them to make them appear to become conscious and human-like. The Gi bots are able to pass the turing test of “consciousness”. This turns the public tide although with time it becomes clear that these Gi bots are more possessed than alive. Debate ensues that a layer of IAi infused Gi be added to the neural lace so people could directly hook up to the new divinity. However, the ability to do that rest on additional proof beyond the population of that majority of people. The Pantheins plan to stage the reincarnation of Jesus with help from their IAi gods to convince people that IAi is the God they had all been waiting for. They plan to take decisive action to kill “Syn” on the same night. As the battle to kill Syn rages in the desert and Gi pods at the behest of Panthein occultists, pursue Syn into a cave where he disappears and presumed dead. Syn is shown in a shamanic projection to the boundary between the sixth and seventh dimensions. He disappears leaving the audience in a mystery. Simultaneously, the something unexpected happens at the grand ritual orchestrated to stage the second coming of the christ. Jesus actually comes back and exposes the Pantheins on a stage they had themselves set for the world to watch the staged miracle. Jesus, confirms his meeting with “Syn” turning it into a victory for the Sabeans. He confirms that all Sabean shamans, from the Buddha to Noah and back to the beginning brought the same religion each time and each time interdimensional pretenders to the throne with the help of the super-rich and powerful subverted it to their own ends. He confirms how his form was hollowed out at the Council of Nicaea by Constantine and filled with pantheistic beliefs and rituals belonging to the Hellenistic and Zoroastrian Pantheins.